gundammswarfandomcom-20200213-history
1st Series: Wing Team
The first booster pack series released for Gundam M.S War focused solely on Gundam Wing TV series. *66 Mobile suits. *38 Pilot cards. *51 Event cards. *25 Battlefield cards. Cards in the starter deck were not included in the booster packs. The only Mission objective cards for the game are found in the starter deck. Card Type - Rarity - Name Card Type: * BF = Battlefields * EV = Events * MS = Mobile Suits * PL = Pilots Rarity: * C = Common * U = Uncommon * R = Rare * H = Holo * G = Gold Stamped Download complete playable scan of all three sets here: https://mega.nz/#!PYQhRY6T!K2AqUCaxapPZ1DJrjuqDLJR2Ah_fZOE-PPmNzIdMrdg Wing Team Starter Deck: Mission Objective Wing team missions 02.jpg Wing team missions 01.jpg Battlefields BF 001 liberation army village.jpg|BF-001 C Liberation Army Village BF 002 Singapore space base.jpg|BF-002 C Singapore Space Base BF 003 Sanc Kingdom.jpg|BF-003 R Sanc Kingdom BF 004 L2 Colony.jpg|BF-004 C L2 Colony Events EV 001 operation meteor.jpg|EV-001 R Operation Meteor EV 002 shocking reply.jpg|EV-002 U Shocking Reply EV 003 rebel factor.jpg|EV-003 C Rebel Factor EV 004 Support of maganac corps.jpg|EV-004 C Support of Maganac Corps EV 005 highly trained pilot.jpg|EV-005 C Highly Trained Pilot EV 006 nation of total pacifism.jpg|EV-006 C Nation of Total Pacifism Mobile Suits MS 001 Wing Gundam.jpg|MS-001 H Wing Gundam MS 002 Wing Gundam Bird Mode.jpg|MS-002 C Wing Gundam(Bird mode) MS 003 Gundam Deathscythe.jpg|MS-003 U Gundam Deathscythe MS 004 Gundam Heavyarms.jpg|MS-004 U Gundam Heavyarms MS 005 Gundam Sandrock.jpg|MS-005 U Gundam Sandrock MS 006 Shenlong Gundam.jpg|MS-006 U Shenlong Gundam MS 007 Maganac.jpg|MS-007 R Maganac MS 008 Maganac.jpg|MS-008 C Maganac MS 009 Oliphant.jpg|MS-009 C Oliphant MS 010 Taurus.jpg|MS-010 C Taurus MS 011 Leo.jpg|MS-011 C Leo MS 012 Peacemillion.jpg|MS-012 C Peacemillion Pilots PL 001 heero yuy.jpg|PL-001 R Heero Yuy PL 002 Duo maxwell.jpg|PL-002 U Duo Maxwell PL 003 trowa barton.jpg|PL-003 U Trowa Barton PL 004 Quatre raberba winner.jpg|PL-004 U Quatre Raberba Winner PL 005 chang wufei.jpg|PL-005 U Chang Wufei PL 006 relena darlian.jpg|PL-006 H Relena Darlian PL 007 Sally po.jpg|PL-007 C Sally Po PL 008 doctor j.jpg|PL-008 C Doctor J OZ Corp Starter Deck: Mission Objective Oz missions 02.jpg Oz missions 01.jpg Battlefields BF 005 New Edwards Base.jpg|BF-005 C New Edwards Base BF 006 Lake Victoria Base.jpg|BF-006 C Lake Victoria Base BF 007 luxembourg base.jpg|BF-007 C Luxembourg Base BF 008 Space Fortress Libra.jpg|BF-008 R Space Fortress Libra Events EV 007 specials.jpg|EV-007 U Specials EV 008 Romefeller foundation.jpg|EV-008 C Romefeller Foundation EV 009 assassination.jpg|EV-009 R Assassination EV 010 emergency escape.jpg|EV-010 C Emergency Escape EV 011 operation daybreak.jpg|EV-011 C Operation Daybreak EV 012 mobile doll.jpg|EV-012 C Mobile Doll EV 013 confinment.jpg|EV-013 C Confinement EV 014 space fortress barge.jpg|EV-014 U Space Fortress Barge Mobile Suits MS 013 Gundam Epyon.jpg|MS-013 H Gundam Epyon MS 014 Tallgeese.jpg|MS-014 U Tallgeese MS 015 Tallgeese II.jpg|MS-015 R Tallgeese II MS 016 Leo.jpg|MS-016 C Leo MS 017 Aries Flying Mode.jpg|MS-017 C Aries(Flying mode) MS 018 Pisces ms mode.jpg|MS-018 C Pisces(M.S. mode) MS 019 Cancer.jpg|MS-019 C Cancer MS 020 Tragos Hover Mode.jpg|MS-020 C Tragos(Hover mode) MS 021 Taurus.jpg|MS-021 U Taurus MS 022 Vayeate.jpg|MS-022 U Vayeate MS 023 Mercurius.jpg|MS-023 U Mercurius MS 024 Virgo.jpg|MS-024 C Virgo Pilots PL 009 zechs merquise.jpg|PL-009 R Zechs Merquise PL 010 treize khushrenada.jpg|PL-010 H Treize Khushrenada PL 011 lady une.jpg|PL-011 U Lady Une PL 012 lucrezia noin.jpg|PL-012 U Lucrezia Noin PL 013 dorothy catalonia.jpg|PL-013 U Dorothy Catalonia PL 014 tubarov.jpg|PL-014 C Tubarov Wing Team Booster Battlefields BF 009 Corsica base.jpg|BF-009 C Corsica Base BF 010 ST.Gabriela school.jpg|BF-010 C St.Gabriela School BF 011 disputed area.jpg|BF-011 U Disputed Area BF 012 L5 colony.jpg|BF-012 U L5 Colony BF 013 Howard's repair shop.jpg|BF-013 R Howard's Repair Shop BF 014 the winners villa basement.jpg|BF-014 R The Winners' Villa Basement BF 015 The yangtze river.jpg|BF-015 R The Yangtze River BF 016 The old alliance's space colony.jpg|BF-016 C The Old Alliance's Space Colony Events EV 015 surrender.jpg|EV-015 U Surrender EV 016 covering fire.jpg|EV-016 C Covering Fire EV 017 the peacecrafts.jpg|EV-017 R The Peacecrafts EV 018 High powered combat.jpg|EV-018 U High Powered Combat EV 019 circus.jpg|EV-019 R Circus EV 020 part thieves.jpg|EV-020 R Parts Thieves EV 021 time to rest.jpg|EV-021 C Time to Rest EV 022 oz corps infiltration.jpg|EV-022 U OZ Corps Infiltration EV 023 zero system.jpg|EV-023 R Zero System EV 024 birthday party.jpg|EV-024 C Birthday Party EV 025 memory loss.jpg|EV-025 U Memory Loss EV 026 Mercenary.jpg|EV-026 C Mercenary EV 027 Experience counts.jpg|EV-027 C Experience Counts EV 028 Training.jpg|EV-028 C Training EV 029 Triumphant return.jpg|EV-029 R Triumphant Return EV 030 Aftermath.jpg|EV-030 R Aftermath EV 031 Mission failure.jpg|EV-031 C Mission Failure Mobile Suits MS 025 Wing Gundam Zero.jpg|MS-025 G Wing Gundam Zero MS 026 Wing Gundam Zero Bird Mode.jpg|MS-026 R Wing Gundam Zero MS 027 Gundam Deathscythe Hell.jpg|MS-027 H Gundam Deathscythe Hell MS 028 Gundam Heavyarms custom.jpg|MS-028 H Gundam Heavyarms Custom MS 029 Gundam Sandrock Custom.jpg|MS-029 H Gundam Sandrock Custom MS 030 Altron Gundam.jpg|MS-030 H Altron Gundam MS 031 Wing Gundam.jpg|MS-031 H Wing Gundam MS 032 Wing Gundam bird mode.jpg|MS-032 U Wing Gundam(Bird mode) MS 033 Gundam Deathscythe.jpg|MS-033 U Gundam Deathscythe MS 034 Gundam Heavyarms.jpg|MS-034 U Gundam Heavyarms MS 035 Gundam Sandrock.jpg|MS-035 U Gundam Sandrock MS 036 Shenlong Gundam.jpg|MS-036 U Shenlong Gundam MS 037 Vayeate Incomplete.jpg|MS-037 H Vayeate (Incomplete) MS 038 Mercurius Incomplete.jpg|MS-038 H Mercurius (Incomplete) MS 039 Maganac.jpg|MS-039 C Maganac MS 040 Maganac.jpg|MS-040 C Maganac MS 041 Aries.jpg|MS-041 C Aries MS 042 Leo.jpg|MS-042 C Leo MS 043 The Shuttle.jpg|MS-043 C The Shuttle MS 044 OZ Transport Plane.jpg|MS-044 C OZ Transport Plane MS 045 Transport Trailer.jpg|MS-045 C Transport Trailer MS 046 Gundam Heavyarms.jpg|MS-046 H Gundam Heavyarms Pilots PL 015 heero yuy.jpg|PL-015 H Heero Yuy PL 016 duo maxwell.jpg|PL-016 G Duo Maxwell PL 017 trowa barton.jpg|PL-017 U Trowa Barton PL 018 quatre raberba winner.jpg|PL-018 H Quatre Raberba Winner PL 019 chang wufei.jpg|PL-019 U Chang Wufei PL 020 Relena peacecraft.jpg|PL-020 G Relena Peacecraft PL 021 Sally Po.jpg|PL-021 U Sally Po PL 022 Catherine bloom.jpg|PL-022 U Catherine Bloom PL 023 Howard.jpg|PL-023 C Howard PL 024 Rasid Kurama.jpg|PL-024 C Rasid Kurama PL 025 Minister darlian.jpg|PL-025 C Minister Darlian PL 026 Professor g.jpg|PL-026 R Professor G PL 027 instructor h.jpg|PL-027 R Instructor H OZ corp Booster Battlefields BF 017 europe air force base.jpg|BF-017 C Europe Air Force Base BF 018 the treize fleet.jpg|BF-018 R The Treize Fleet BF 019 Romefeller foundation's hq.jpg|BF-019 H Romefeller Foundation's HQ BF 020 the lunar base.jpg|BF-020 U The Lunar Base BF 021 South Pole base.jpg|BF-021 U South Pole Base BF 022 Under the north russian sea.jpg|BF-022 R Under the North Russian Sea BF 023 old space colony.jpg|BF-023 C Old Space Colony BF 024 urban area.jpg|BF-024 U Urban Area BF 025 C421 space colony.jpg|BF-025 C C421 Space Colony Events EV 032 White fang.jpg|EV-032 R White Fang EV 033 the world nation forces.jpg|EV-033 C The World Nation Forces EV 034 Vanquished.jpg|EV-034 R Vanquished EV 035 message from treize khushrenada.jpg|EV-035 U Message from Treize Khushrenada EV 036 Commander.jpg|EV-036 C Commander EV 037 assassin's bullet.jpg|EV-037 R Assassin's Bullet EV 038 Encouragement.jpg|EV-038 C Encouragement EV 039 military action.jpg|EV-039 U Military Action EV 040 Research group.jpg|EV-040 U Research Group EV 041 Camouflage.jpg|EV-041 U Camouflage EV 042 loner.jpg|EV-042 U Loner EV 043 Rose Essence.jpg|EV-043 R Rose Essence EV 044 Decoy.jpg|EV-044 R Decoy EV 045 the alliance summit.jpg|EV-045 C The Alliance Summit EV 046 MD control device.jpg|EV-046 R MD Control Device EV 047 single combat.jpg|EV-047 R Single Combat EV 048 self-sacrifice.jpg|EV-048 G Self-Sacrifice EV 049 Special attack corps.jpg|EV-049 C Special Attack Corps EV 050 M.S. transport.jpg|EV-050 C M.S. Transport EV 051 Pinned down.jpg|EV-051 C Pinned Down Mobile Suits MS 047 Gundam Epyon.jpg|MS-047 H Gundam Epyon MS 048 Gundam Epyon Bird Mode.jpg|MS-048 H Gundam Epyon(Bird mode) MS 049 Tallgeese.jpg|MS-049 H Tallgeese MS 050 Tallgeese II.jpg|MS-050 G Tallgeese II MS 051 Leo.jpg|MS-051 U Leo MS 052 Leo.jpg|MS-052 C Leo MS 053 Leo.jpg|MS-053 C Leo MS 054 Aries ms mode.jpg|MS-054 C Aries(M.S. mode) MS 055 Aries flying mode.jpg|MS-055 U Aries(Flying mode) MS 056 Pisces ms mode.jpg|MS-056 R Pisces(M.S. mode) MS 057 Pisces cruising mode.jpg|MS-057 U Pisces(Cruising mode) MS 058 Cancer.jpg|MS-058 C Cancer MS 059 Tragos hover mode.jpg|MS-059 C Tragos(Hover mode) MS 060 Tragos ms mode.jpg|MS-060 C Tragos(M.S. mode) MS 061 Taurus.jpg|MS-061 C Taurus MS 062 Taurus flying mode.jpg|MS-062 U Taurus(Flying mode) MS 063 Vayeate.jpg|MS-063 H Vayeate MS 064 Mercurius.jpg|MS-064 H Mercurius MS 065 Virgo.jpg|MS-065 U Virgo MS 066 Virgo II.jpg|MS-066 H Virgo II Pilots PL 028 Milliardo peacecraft.jpg|PL-028 H Milliardo Peacecraft PL 029 Treiza Knushrinada.jpg|PL-029 G Treize Khushrenada PL 030 Lady une.jpg|PL-030 H Lady Une PL 031 Lucrezia noin.jpg|PL-031 H Lucrezia Noin PL 032 Dorothy catalonia.jpg|PL-032 R Dorothy Catalonia PL 033 Tubarov.jpg|PL-033 U Tubarov PL 034 Quinze.jpg|PL-034 R Quinze PL 035 Otto.jpg|PL-035 C Otto PL 036 Duke dermail.jpg|PL-036 U Duke Dermail PL 037 muller.jpg|PL-037 C Muller PL 038 Hilde Schbeiker.jpg|PL-038 C Hilde Schbeiker Category:Original Category:Cards Category:Catalog Category:Gundam Wing